The "UW Stipends for Training Aspiring Researchers" (STAR Program) is a 10 - 12 week mentored, research program for underrepresented students located in the Magnusson Health Sciences Center at the University of Washington in Seattle. Students in the Program are placed in biomedical and behavioral laboratories, with cardiology, pulmonary, hematology, and sleep disorder research. The majority of faculty on the grant are NHLBI-funded researchers whose goals are to assist the University of Washington and NIH in: 1. identifying and encouraging talented undergraduate, graduate, and/or professional level underrepresented students to participate in biomedical and/or behavioral research 2. increasing the academic and experimental capabilities of underrepresented students through participation in laboratory based experiences 3. strengthening the competitiveness of underrepresented students in successfully entering and completing biomedical and/or behavioral graduate and/or professional degree programs 4. increasing the numbers of underrepresented minority investigators involved in heart, lung, blood, and sleep disorder research.